In addition to selection of a right fishing rod, holding of fishing rod is essential to fishing, particularly while fishing on the sea, where fishing rod is usually held by a stand to ease control. Conventionally wrench or vice plier is used to install fishing rod stand on side of hull, and such kind of fishing rod stand is simply for fixing of a fishing rod, and does not fisherman to get control of it effectively, the fisherman has to bow his body before he can control the fishing rod, particularly during fishing on the sea where sea current is usually very strong which is risky for fishing and restricts him from standing beside the side of hull.
Furthermore, strong current flow always breaks fishing rod or fishing line because of sudden turning. Therefore, upon sailing of fishing boat, the fishing rod must be withdrawn to assure safety and to prevent from deviation because of wind resistance. However, with the conventional fishing rod stand, withdrawal of fishing rod is a time and effort consuming job.
In view of the above defects, with his rich experience in fishing, and upon repeated researches and experiments, the inventor has successfully created a new structure of fishing rod stand which is easy to install and operation, permit easy control of fishing rod and fishing line direction, and extend service life of fishing rod.